Valerie and Archie: A Breakup in a Small Town
by princessC96
Summary: Valerie and Archie Breakup, everyone knows nothing stays secret especially in a small town. Based off the ep. 9 and 10 of the first season of Riverdale. (I really love Archie and Valerie, I wrote this because I wished they should have worked it out and stayed together)


Valerie & Archie: A Breakup in a Small Town

Scratching out his smug condescending smile she rolled her eyes in disgust, to think that she was going to let him have her body tonight. Another wave of anger plagued her as she heard a knock at the door. "Cheryl?" Polly asked as she poked her head through the door. "just coming to say goodnight" she smiled as she walked toward her.

Hiding the photo, "goodnight Polly" as she said as she hugged the pregnant teenager. Pulling away her smile dropped as she watched Polly leave. Pulling the photo out she scratched out Polly's face, she was so naïve. Sighing she flipped her hair over shoulder, Archie has to pay for his sins, she thought as she reached for her phone.

Laying on her bed listening to Spotify she heard her phone ring hoping it was Archie calling to say goodnight

"Hello" she exclaimed.

Running her fingers through long red hair "hey Valerie I just wanted you to know Archie kissed me tonight and used tongue, I just wanted you to know what kind of boyfriend you have OK toodles" Cheryl exclaimed as she hung up.

Her mood instantly fell she sat up as she could feel the tears forming, she didn't want to cry, but she couldn't help it she felt like the biggest idiot. Her boyfriend's running around going on dates with other girls. The tears streamed down her face all she could think about was his lips on hers.

Wiping her lipstick off his face he took off his suit and fell into bed, exhausted he thought of Cheryl and how she used him shaking his head he rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning

Sitting at her vanity she slowly waved her mascara over her lashes looking up as her mom walked into her bedroom.

"Val your going to be late"

"I'm not feeling very good I have a headache and my eyes are sore" she said as she looked at her face.

"is there a test you're trying to skip?"

shaking her head "no I just don't feel good"

wrapping her arms around her daughter "what's going on is it the band?"

"no… I just"

"how about we do your hair I'm sure you'll feel so much better"

sighing as her mom began braiding her hair "mom… when you were dating dad did he ever make you feel less than… like replaceable?"

her smile disappeared "your father and I have been through a lot together we started dating in middle school, we had you and your brother way too young but he never not even once made me feel replaceable. Valerie look at me I don't care who he is, if he can't appreciate you he doesn't deserve you" she stated as she held her daughter's cheeks.

Nodding she stood up and hugged her mom "I love you"

"I love you too now you'd better get going"

Grabbing her backpack, she walked down the stairs, putting in her headphones she kept lemonade on repeat as she resonated with her mom's words.

Running late as usual he grabbed his jacket, patting Vegas as he walked out the door, as he started walking to school, he saw her walking down the street. Running he finally caught up to her "Val, Val' tapping on her shoulder,

"hey" he smiled

taking out her headphones she turned and looked at him

"you were right being bought and taking shortcuts after last night I'm done with the Blossoms'

"good for you Archie, but I'm done with you"

"ever since we started dating you've ignored me, ditched me"

"please… let me make it up to you" he pleaded.

"sorry Archie unlike you I can't be bought" her stomach ached with anxiety as she continued to school.

Standing in the cold he watched as she walked away, for the first time in a long time school was his only focus he ate lunch alone in the library he didn't want anyone asking where Valerie was or if they had really broken up. Coming straight home after school he saw Jughead reading comics in bed. He sat up and looked at him "you've been a missing all day is everything alright?" Jughead asked.

Sighing he sat on his bed "Val dumped me"

"damn Arch that's rough"

"its my fault I should have treated her better"

"hey don't worry I'm sure after some Andrews' charm you'll be back"

shaking his head "Val's different its going to take a lot for her to even speak to me" he sighed as he laid on his bed.

The following day

Picking at the sad excuse the cafeteria was claiming to be food she glanced up at him, stealing glances. He watched her laughing with Melody he never realized how pretty she looked, when she smiled. A cocktail of regret and lust waved over him as she turned and looked at him, butterflies filled her stomach. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and she didn't know why she was the one who broke up with him. Damn those warm brown eyes and his charming smile.

"What are you doing don't look at him he's a jerk who still hasn't apologized for kissing Cheryl" Melody stated as she glared at him.

"You're right" grabbing their trays they glared at him until leaving the cafeteria.

"Screw it we can have it at my place my dads out of town" he offered.

After school

Her playlist blasting, she laid on her bed tears welling in her eyes. How could she feel so bad they had gone out for a little over a month, getting up she turned the music off. Desperate to get a grip she opened her notebook and started writing down her feelings. In hopes she would be inspired enough to become the next Taylor swift.

An hour and a half into her songwriting her phone began to vibrate.

Getting up she looked at the screen it was Melody,

"Hey"

before you say anything it just happened

"What now?"

"A party at Archie's"

"Have fun" she stated.

"I know you literally just broke up but it's the hottest party of the year, I even heard Moose got a keg" Melody stated.

Rolling her eyes "fuck that and Archie"

"Normally I would say fuck him but come on it's a huge party he shouldn't control your social life. Put on something really hot and show him what he's missing".

"Or I could pretend he doesn't exist, come on Mel why are you pushing this?" she asked.

"Ok you caught me Matt is going to be there and if I don't go some slut like Ginger may try and get with him".

Rolling her eyes, she would never tell Melody but she did want to see him.

"I'll meet you there"

"Perfect and remember wear something tight and sexy'

"It's winter"

"So"

Shaking her head "ok I'll see you later" Valerie smiled hanging up the phone.

Hanging up she threw her phone on the bed she looked in her closet, she paired a short skirt with a pair of tights and some cute thigh high boots, fixing her hair she went down the stairs.

Playing video games, Trevor turned around and looked at his younger sister.

"where are you going?"

"out"

"where"

ignoring her brother, "where's mom?" she asked as she scanned the living room.

"she's at a book club meeting where are you going Valerie?"

sighing she turned and looked at her brother "I'm going to a party"

"Archie Andrews party?" he asked as he gave her that big brother disappointed look.

Looking at her shoes she swallowed hard, "I'm only going because Melody likes this boy and needs moral support"

"let Josie be her moral support"

Staring at him from the distance Melody looked at the cute running back desperately pulling at her hair she could feel her stomach wound into a knot. Standing on the side she pulled out her phone and texted Valerie.

Answering her vibrating phone she replied to Melody's text message. "I promise Trev I'm not going to talk to Archie, I'm only going for Melody, please tell mom that I will be home before curfew.

Shaking his head, he watched his sister walk down the street and disappear into the night.

At Archie's house

The house shook with music, watching his two best friends dance in the center of his living room, he poured himself another drink and joined them. In that moment his parents divorce and his break up with Valerie didn't matter, all that mattered was his drink and this song. The house was full of kids, pulling down her skirt she walked through the gate. Walking up the stairs to the backdoor she saw him dancing with Betty and Veronica, feeling a combination of sadness and jealousy she turned on her heels and grabbed a cup of beer went looking for Melody.

The heat of the house was making him dizzy, he went outside for some fresh air, there she was in a short skirt, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he began to walk over to her but he stopped it was like every thought disappeared. Panicking he went into the garage, expecting it to be empty but Jughead was hiding out with Vegas.

"Dude Valerie just got here do you think she wants to get back together? gosh she looks so hot" Archie stated.

Looking up from the dog, he looked at his best friend he couldn't believe how selfish he was being "I don't know Arch I'm sure you'll manage to make this situation work for you"

smirking he smiled "what are you doing out here anyways?"

"as my best friend this is your responsibility that something like this would never happen"

laughing "well you were getting either way, your Betty's boyfriend now"

shaking his head, he continued to pat Vegas

"I'm going to talk to her" Archie said as he left the garage searching the backyard but he couldn't find her. Getting back into the house he began looking for his curly haired ex.

Rolling her eyes as Melody, squeezed Matt's bicep and flipped her hair over her shoulder, she couldn't be anymore obvious. Sipping on her drink Valerie decided to take another lap, back in the crowded house he felt the liquor clouding his vision, and judgment he just wanted to see her, hold her, hear her voice. Feeling half defeated, he decided to go outside one last time, at the top of the stairs he saw her.

"Valerie"

"I'm just looking for Melody"

"no no can we talk? I just think we made a mistake"

his breath stunk of beer and desperation, taking all the strength in her body not to agree she took a step back.

"we didn't do anything I broke up with you because I think you're a mess and clearly I'm right" she stated as he looked in his eyes, searching for the nice guy she used to know.

Trying to walk pass him, but he stood in front of her again causing her hand to jerk back her drink slapped all over him.

"what's your problem Archie, you ditched me remember its too late"

Seeing everyone staring at them her stomach ached she didn't like all of these people in her business. Melody heard the commotion and left Matt and looked at Valerie.

Walking pass him she could feel the tears forming she kept her head down she didn't want anyone to see her cry. Her arms around her best friend "I am so sorry, it was a mistake asking you to come" Melody admitted.

shaking her head "I wanted to see him, I wanted to be wrong about him but I have no idea who

that drunken mess is, that's not the sweet kind guy I was dating I just feel so stupid" she stated as tears streamed down her face.

"let's get you home" Melody smiled.

"NO, I cant if Trevor sees me crying, he will go after Archie and I don't needed anymore attention, this is like a bad dream"

"I know Val I'm sorry"

Her words hurt like a bullet to the chest, did she really think those terrible things about him.

his vision blurred as he walked up the stairs sitting on his bed he called his dad.

"was throwing my drink on him too much?"

"No it was badass and I loved it" Melody laughed.

Smiling they walked down the street wiping her eyes as they walked toward her house, she put the key in the lock keeping her head down she didn't want Trevor to see her. Closing the door, she ran up the stairs taking off her jacket she laid on her bed. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to cry, thinking of the events of the night, how their picture perfect relationship was nothing but smoke and mirrors and she didn't even see it.

Glancing at her open notebook she wiped her eyes and tried to channel her frustrations back into her song.

Just a song by Valerie Brown

The pain reflected in this song isn't even half of what I'm feeling inside. Every time I see you I pretend I'm fine I want to reach out but I turn around and let it ride.

You've got your dumb friends Moose and Reggie I know what they say,

tell you I'm difficult but so are they

Don't even know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit you do

why'd you leave me all alone

you tell me you love me when you call me on the phone

Back and Forth like a tug a war

What's it all for

Do I want it back?

Still got a thing for even if you drove me mad

Nothing's right when your gone, where did we go wrong?

We used to be so strong what happened to I've got you, you've got me? don't tell me it was just a song.

Staring at the lyrics it didn't really rhythm but it was a true reflection on what she was feeling inside, more confused than ever. One part of her so mad at him and is deeply hurt but the other part wants to give it another try, she misses him and loves making music with him. Glancing at the clock it was 2am she should go to sleep and forget all about him but she couldn't. Grabbing her jacket, she snuck down the stairs, squeezing her eyes shut as she opened the door. Walking down the street to Archie's her heart was heavy.

"I drunk called my dad and told him not to get divorced, I keep ruining things Ronnie"

"welcome to my life" locking eyes she looked back into his as he leaning toward her.

"Ding Dong"

"who's that " she asked as she pulled away.

"with my luck that's the police" getting up he opened the front door.

looking into his warm eyes "can we talk?"she asked.

nodding she walked into the house, looking at Veronica sitting on the couch, insecurity plagued her.

Meeting her gaze, his cheeks burned "Veronica and I were just talking" he stammered

Feeling defeated Veronica realized he really likes her, reaching for her jacket she got up "I was just leaving, I'll see you at school Archie" she smiled as she walked past them.

He sat down next to her the smell of old spice lingered making her knees weak,

After a moment of silence they looked at each other "I am sorry" they said together.

Laughing "you go first" he smiled.

"sorry about throwing my drink on you, it was totally out of line, I was at home writing out my frustrations as upset as I am. I can't hate you because I still like you and that's why it hurt so much when Cheryl called and told me you two kissed"

Feeling his body heat rise "Cheryl said that?"

"yeah"

Angry he shook his head "did she tell you she was the one who kissed me and I left the second she did"

Holding his hand "its not about Cheryl, I know she's manipulative and dramatic what upset me was that you didn't tell me" her blue eyes sparkled as she looked away.

"I lost sight of what really mattered after Ms. Grundy left and Mr. Castillo rejected me. I lost all of my self confidence so when Cheryl made all those promises I let my insecurity cloud my judgment. But your right Val I should have told you, I have been taking you for granted and frankly you deserve so much better.

Holding his hand she looked into his eyes "do you want to start over?"

his eyes lit up as he leaned toward her about to kiss her, but she pulling away "only if were completely honest with each other no more secrets, no more lies just you and me" she smiled as she leaned toward him. He dropped his shoulders and sighed "I have a confession to make, Miss Grundy wasn't only my music teacher we had been hooking up since the summer, my dad and Mrs. Cooper found out that's why she quit.

Raising her eyebrows, she tried to hide her expression, she didn't care about his past she was happy he was finally sharing it with her.

"ok"

"ok?" he repeated.

"I'm not judging your past I just want you to trust me enough to share" she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Grabbing her chin as he slid his tongue into her mouth, grasping the back of his head she ran her fingers through his hair. Her stomach filled with excitement and warm fuzzy feelings as they continued to make out. Pulling away he looked into her beautiful eyes "stay the night?" he whispered.

"Archie"

"I want to wake up in your arms"

"what about Jughead?"

"I think he's staying at his dad's"

nodding she held his hand as he led her upstairs to his bedroom, lifting her arms over her head in nothing but her bra and undies she pulled his t-shirt over her head. Looking at her body he swallowed hard, giggling she looked at him as she got into his bed

lifting off his shirt he laid next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her body.

The next morning

The sunlight of the morning was bright as he looked at his curly haired girlfriend sleeping next to him. Even though he was hung-over and his head was throbbing he felt great knowing he had his girlfriend back.


End file.
